


This Particular Hell

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: If I'd Known... I never... [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Babysitter For A Day, Gen, Short Straw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: What had he done to deserve this? Oh, yeah...





	This Particular Hell

Grant wondered to himself just what he’d done in a past life to warrant suffering through this particular hell. Oh yes, last time, someone almost died.

Grant Anderson prided himself in being unflappable. The FBI wasn’t the kind of place a weak person could survive very long and he’d survived plenty long enough, thank you very much. But this, this assignment, he thought, might very well be the end of that.

He followed the instructions and let himself into the apartment, shutting off the alarm before carrying the groceries he’d been ordered to take into the kitchen. He doubted the man lurking somewhere further inside had heard him slip in, not if what the others had said was any clue. Task complete, Grant carefully made his way to the partially closed bedroom door and knocked lightly. “Agent Hotchner? It’s me, ah, Grant. Agent Anderson. The team had to go on a case and they asked me to stop in.” Easing the door open, Grant found himself staring into the bleary gaze of the man who occasionally terrified him.

==

The day had gone smoother than Grant had expected. It turned out that Agent Hotchner, Hotch, out of the office was much more relaxed than in, or maybe that was the copious amount of drugs running through his system.

With dinner cleaned up and packed away, Grant sat carefully on the far end of the couch. “There’s something I’ve always wanted to say to you and never had the guts.” He looked up to see Hotch eyeing him warily. “Nothing bad.”

Hotch seemed to let out a breath.

“If I’d known, back on that night when you had me take Agent Greenway home, that someone would come into her home, intentionally stalk her and attack her… I never would have just left her alone. I wanted you to know.”

The room was silent for longer than was comfortable until Hotch finally drew a breath. “We want to believe that no one would come into our home and attack us. We want to believe we’re somehow…invincible… And maybe working at the Bureau we can convince ourselves we’re special, but…”

Silence took over again. Grant finally finished the sentence for him. “But we’re not. We’re just human like everyone else.”


End file.
